Christmas Present
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Arthur makes himself a Christmas present to Merlin, in which he takes advantage of Merlin's love of shiny things. slash, smut


**A/N:** A Winter Holidays gift for my online wifey, **lassroyale**, because she gave me an LJ virtual gift, but I couldn't find the free ones by the time I got there, and, well, the best gifts come from the heart, right? So, um, yeah - porn. :D

* * *

"Merlin? Is that you?" Merlin heard as he walked into the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Yeah!" Merlin yelled back, leaning against the door for a moment to recoup from the long commute home.

"Come in here," Arthur said in his usual imperial tone.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin dropped his bag on the kitchen table, phone and wallet and keys on the counter, and pulled his jacket off over his sweat-stiff scrubs and tossed it over the couch as he headed for the bedroom, and the source of Arthur's voice-

-and stopped dead on his feet, eyes widening, in the door way.

"Like it?" Arthur asked, eyes lidded seductively as he leaned back on the bed.

"...huh?" Merlin asked, brain not quite able to process the question as he took in the sight of Arthur laid out on the bed and all wrapped up - apparently, just for Merlin.

There were shining green and red gift ribbons typing Arthur's wrists to the headboard, with more stretching loosely from his ankles to the corners of the bed, with many, many strings braided together to form the strong chord. Much wider ribbons were draped across Arthur's arms and legs, wrapping around them and poured onto the tussled bed.

Strips of metallic silver wrapping paper were wrapped around Arthur's chest and hips, giving Merlin teasing and tantalizing flashes of his nipples and muscles and skin, especially as Arthur moved, making the paper undulate and shine in the dim love-lamp lighting of the room.

Around his neck was a shimmering collar of a wide, gold ribbon, and on his crotch was a barely-covering-all-the-interesting-bits big golden gift bow.

"I said...'like it?'" Arthur repeated, rolling his eyes.

Merlin nodded dumbly, unable to take his eyes off, not sure where to start - those wrists, the shiny papers, the ribbons, the flashes of skin from the paper, the bow, the collar-

"Well, then..." Arthur said, before raising one knee, his foot dragging across bedsheets and his thigh tilting the bow, until his knee was propped up and the chord was tight from ankle to corner-post. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

"...what?" Merlin asked, eyes stuck on that cockblocking bow, his own dick hard as a rock.

"Come on..." Arthur said, giving his hips a slight roll, using his thighs to keep that bow from falling off. "Open me."

And Merlin snapped, nearly tore all his clothes off - and ignored the calm amusement in Arthur's eyes as he did so - and pounced, straddling Arthur's stomach, hands by his head, snogging the life out of him and grinding down on him. He pawed at Arthur viciously, many of the scraps of paper ripping off, flying across the bed and some managed to stay there despite it.

He tilted his head and parted his lips when his hands fluttered down across Arthur's now bare torso to rest on his hips, Arthur's tongue flicking in while he sucked on Merlin's own tongue, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling his head back and saying, "C'mon, _Mer_lin - fuck me, already-"

Merlin cut him off with another kiss, possessive, though who was doing the possessing was still up for debate.

Reaching behind him, Merlin gently pulled off the big bow and placed it on the pillow by Arthur's head, at an angle where Arthur craned his neck up to bite down on one of Merlin's nipples.

"Ah!" Merlin gasped, dropping the bow and arching his back, his hips digging into Arthur's stomach, which Arthur flexed under Merlin. Damn those abs.

Merlin slipped off Arthur, landing himself on the bed in between Arthur's spread legs, for a moment just staring at Arthur's cock as it hardened, reaching down with his hand to feel around and-

"You prepped yourself for me?" Merlin asked, smiling, as he slid a finger into a lubed and stretched hole before him. Arthur gasped and jerked as Merlin twirled his finger inside Arthur, making Merlin grin.

"Y-yes," Arthur ground out eventually, as Merlin used a bit of lube from Arthur to slick up his own cock. "What of it?"

"How long have you been like this?" Merlin asked, pinching the base of his cock to keep from coming on the spot from watching Arthur twist around in pleasure beneath him.

"Been waiting here for you..._two hours_," Arthur gasped out.

Merlin squeezed tighter, the thought of Arthur lying here, wet, bound, and waiting for him almost too much to bear.

"_Fuck_," Merlin moaned, guiding his cocked forward and pressing the tip against Arthur's hole.

Merlin pressed forward carefully, easing in slowly despite wanting to slam right in. But Arthur had apparently grown quite impatient while waiting for Merlin, and Merlin founding himself gasping in shocked pleasure when Arthur pressed his hips down and impaled himself on Merlin.

For a moment, Merlin froze, before Arthur clenched his muscles, to which Merlin said lowly - "All right!" - and used one hand to grab Arthur's hip when he pulled out, and slammed right back in. Merlin whimpered, and Arthur keened, at the action, especially when he did it again.

"_More_," Arthur insisted, his knees squeezing Merlin's hips to move, jerking as he kept trying to wrap his legs around Merlin and found himself unable to against the bonds. He growled in frustration, and Merlin smirked at the sight, pulling out slowly, holding for a moment, until Arthur was squirming again, before slamming back in, all the way home.

"_Mer_lin..." Arthur whined, as Merlin kept doing that, pull out, hold until Arthur squirms, back in, repeat to insanity. Merlin leaned down and cut off Arthur's whine with a kiss as he slowed his pace even more, using years of practice in restraint to keep from giving in and just pounding his way to rapture.

"You'll have to beg me for it, Arthur," Merlin said huskily into Arthur's ear, who whimpered but shook his head defiantly. "Fine by me, then."

And it was - Merlin could feel his sanity snapping at this slow, slow, insanely slow pace, but watching Arthur writhe and bite his lip to keep from uttering a sound more than made up for it. Merlin's eyes couldn't stop moving, tracking the way Arthur's abs flexed, the way his hips gyrated against Merlin's, the way his shoulder muscles moved in tension as he tugged against the bonds keeping him bound to the headboard with the streaming ribbons flying everywhere while clinging onto his flailing limbs, the way his face scrunched up in the near-orgasm pleasure, the succulent flesh of his lip as he bit down...

Merlin leaned down and returned Arthur's earlier favor, biting down on a nipple. Arthur arched his back again, thrusting his chest closer to Merlin, who simply licked away across Arthur's pectorals and nipped at his other nipple, grinning into Arthur's chest at the high-pitched whine that came out of Arthur's throat through his sealed lips.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glared and thrust his hips, but Merlin simply pulled back and held, focusing on Arthur's collar to keep from caving to the urge to slam home, sliding back in slowly, grinning down at Arthur, who tried to glare but his eyes fluttered when Merlin passed over his prostate.

Worked like a charm.

"Mmmm_er_lin," Arthur moaned out.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, grinning.

Arthur shook his head, leaned up, and kissed him. Merlin wrapped his mouth around around Arthur like gift wrapping paper, suckled and held tightly, before releasing Arthur's lips to mouth his way across his cheek, down his jaw, neck, across his collarbone, and bit down gently on the protruding bone.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelped in pleasure.

Teeth still sunk into Arthur, Merlin grinned.

Pull out. Hold. _Ease_ back in...

"Please!" Arthur finally cried out, using his knees against Merlin as best as he could. "Harder - _harder_!"

"But of course," Merlin whispered hoarsely, immediately complying. "All you had to do was beg."

Pull out, slam in - Merlin groaned in time with Arthur as he finally caved into the more animalistic urge to found away to glory, hips moving in hyperspeed and Arthur writhing as Merlin impaled him firmly on each stroke, legs jerking as he tried to pull Merlin deeper into himself.

"Faster!" Arthur yelled out, close, close, _oh_ so close-

"Mm," Merlin moaned into Arthur's ear, speeding up his hips, panting in tune to the _slap slap_ of skin on sweaty skin. "What a lovely...gift you gave me...you must've been...so hard...miserable...waiting for me...so long..."

Arthur moaned at Merlin's filthy, clean, filthy words, whimpering as he craned his neck and tried to kiss Merlin, but Merlin was a touch too far out of his reach.

"Wet...waiting..." Merlin hissed. "And unable to move...at my mercy without me even _being_ here..."

"Merlin!" Arthur cried with a shout as he came, muscles clenching around Merlin as he came, leaving a smear all across his stomach, where the muscles flexed in the throes of orgasm.

The sphincter clenching around his cock, the simmering ribbons and paper flashing in tune with the dim lights reflecting off Arthur's sweat soaked body, the wild look on his face, the flexing muscles all over his body - Merlin couldn't help himself at all, and came with Arthur, moaning into his mouth, silencing and deafening all at once.

Merlin's lips fell looser and looser as they slowly came down off their orgasmic high, no longer kissing but simply breathing each other's air, mouths half over each other as they panted through, breathless.

"I'll move," Merlin said, after a moment, voice slurred and muffled into Arthur's neck as he spoke a few moments later.

"Don't even think about it," Arthur said, smiling up at Merlin as he gently flexed his arse muscles around Merlin's cock. Merlin turned and eased himself onto the bed beside Arthur, still embedded in him, and Arthur slung a foot loosely over Merlin's, unable to do more with his ankles still bound to the bed.

"So," Arthur said into Merlin's hair after a moment. "Like your gift?"

Merlin grins into Arthur's skin. "Yeah - thanks. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Merlin," Arthur said, settling in for as comfortable as he could get with the bindings. "Merry Christmas."

**

* * *

A/N:** So, as I grew up in the ridiculously multi-cultural areas of L.A., I'm afraid I'mna have to skip Merry Christmas and go straight to Happy Holidays. I'd wish you all what I celebrate, but I'm not actually sure what that is. *shrugs* Whatever it is you celebrate during winter, I hope you had a wonderful time!


End file.
